<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valedictorian of the Class of 1955 by Absolute_Fool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343355">Valedictorian of the Class of 1955</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Fool/pseuds/Absolute_Fool'>Absolute_Fool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merrily We Roll Along - Sondheim/Furth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Family Drama, Multi, Period Typical Homophobia, Script Format, Weird family dynamics, discussions of violence against children, discussions of weight and body image, highschool reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Fool/pseuds/Absolute_Fool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Charley visit family in Chicago and attend their high-school reunion. It is... a tense time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charley Kringas/Franklin Shepard, Gussie Carnegie/Franklin Shepard</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year is 1970. Frank and Charley sit in Charley's study at the country house. They are drinking and talking. It is early evening.</p><p>Frank: I still can't believe it's been so long.</p><p>Charley: I know.. does that make us old? There are kids born when we were graduating highschool that can drive now. (He stops, doing the math in his head) in.. some states.</p><p>Frank: I can't believe I don't have a wife to bring along.</p><p>Charley: (smugly) well, surely they'll love to hear about your divorce.</p><p>Frank: I'm sure they've all heard. I'm bringing Gussie.</p><p>Evelyn enters and takes a seat next to her husband.</p><p>Evelyn: The dogs are out, Frank, if you'd like to leave.</p><p>Frank: We're just talking.</p><p>Charley: Yes.. what was I saying? I'm bringing Evelyn, obviously.</p><p>Evelyn: (she tries to kiss him and he turns his head) To what?</p><p>Frank: Our highschool reunion. </p><p>Evelyn: (to Charley) No.</p><p>Charley: Deary, I already said you're coming. We're supposed to bring our spouses and partners and I said-</p><p>Evelyn: Well, too bad.</p><p>Frank: It's a nice event, Evelyn, they've got a.. space reserved for the student and their partner. Charley's already-</p><p>Evelyn: he didn't go to my last reunion.</p><p>Frank: Oh. Well then-</p><p>Charley: Because you said that I would inherently embarrass you by standing anywhere near you.</p><p>Evelyn nods, shrugs, gets up and goes. Charley looks upset and Frank giggles.</p><p>Frank: You already RSVP'd?</p><p>Charley: Yup.</p><p>Frank: Cute. make it all the lonelier for you.</p><p>Charley: Great.</p><p>Frank: Why don't you bring Mary?</p><p>Charley laughs.</p><p>Frank: Not as your wife... As your business partner... I dunno. Or maybe you string a very elaborate lie where you have two wives- Kringas the polygamist. perfect.</p><p>Charley: We live in the wrong part of the country for that, Frank.</p><p>Frank: Maybe so.. you know, I doubt anyone there will even think you have a wife. You..</p><p>Charley: You're mean.</p><p>Frank: I wasn't going to say it... Just ask her to be Evelyn. It's just for a night.</p><p>Charley: you're joking. Mary and I? Not a soul would believe it. See, Evelyn is very nice looking, so the contrast between us makes it so impossible that it loops around and it seems plausible. You know, the "there must be something very wrong with her" idea. But Mary.. well, Mary is out of league but she's not... That far. So it's just unbelievable.</p><p>Frank: You should've become an actor, Charley, I'm really impressed. (Charley laughs) None of our classmates thought you'd ever marry.. a woman at least, buddy, so I think that you bring any woman with you, they'll believe it.</p><p>Charley: Yeah, but how am I supposed to talk her into it?</p><p>Frank: We'll head up a week early, you pay her way, it's a free trip to Chicago.</p><p>Charley: Ah, yes, Mary, known for her love of travel.</p><p>A couple weeks later Charley and Mary sit in Mary's apartment.</p><p>Mary: I've always wanted to see Chicago.</p><p>Charley: Really?</p><p>Mary: Yeah! And if you're paying-</p><p>Charley: I wouldn't ask if I was-- though we'll be sharing a room with Frank---</p><p>Mary: Wait, do I have to pretend to be Jewish? I don't know if I could pull that off-- I'd have to call up my dad's side for tips.</p><p>Charley: Oh, no. </p><p>Mary: Oh, that's nice. Good. I don't like my aunts. (Charley laughs) So you'll pay?</p><p>Charley: Yes.</p><p>Mary: Do I have to kiss you?</p><p>Charley: I'd ask you don't.</p><p>Mary: Naturally, if I'm playing the role, I mean, Evelyn doesn't. (Charley rolls his eyes) Can I dress up all.. glamorously and stare people down.</p><p>Charley: Yes, but no drinking.</p><p>Mary: That's not very Evelyn-like.</p><p>Charley: (serious) Mary.</p><p>Mary: I know... Tell me, Charley, why do you care so much about this? Is it just because of Frank or do you have something to prove or-- I skipped my last one. In '65, I didn't show up. They said we'll have another at 25 years and I probably won't go to that one either. I don't get it.</p><p>Charley: Are you trying to be my psychiatrist? No, I mean. it's a bit of everything. My class was awful to me, and I do mean awful. The amount of times they tried to hit me with their cars my senior year- or trying to drown me when I was 8 or-.. But, anyways, it was bad. Frank even joined in sometimes. I never understood why but those kids wanted me dead, and if they didn't want me dead they were just.. mean. As kids are, but you know, I'm a Lyricist, Mary. I have two Broadway shows. I wanna show that off (he laughs) and my dad still teaches there, 30 years, so it's only right. That's the only reason I got into that school, his entire salary was less than a semester's tuition.</p><p>Mary: 30 years? Wow.</p><p>Charley: Yeah. He taught music, if you'd believe it. I don't sometimes.</p><p>Mary and Charley. sit at their gate waiting for the plane. Mary is almost giddy. </p><p>Mary: I've never been on a plane before.</p><p>Charley: you're kidding.</p><p>Mary: All my family is in New York or Providence.</p><p>Charley: I guess that makes sense.</p><p>Frank shows up, Mary gets up to greet him.</p><p>Frank: (greeting Mary with a kiss on the cheek then sitting down next to Charley) Good to see you're both here.</p><p>Mary: Where's the woman shaped thing?</p><p>Frank: She's not coming down till the day of. The movie and all.</p><p>Charley: (trying to hide how pleased he is) Of course.</p><p>Frank: Mary, it's a real nice hotel room. (When there isn't an instant response:) Rooms are hard to get this time of year, thought we might as well split one. It's got a separate room for you, Mare, of course.</p><p>Mary: Ah, man, you don't want me to strip down in front of you boys?</p><p>Charley laughs.</p><p>Frank: Oh, well, Mary, if you so want.. Don't let it stop you. (Charley playfully whacks his shoulder) We're gentlemen, Mary, gotta let you have your privacy.</p><p>Charley: it'll let you snag someone.</p><p>Mary: Gee, you two encourage me too much. I wouldn't do that to you.</p><p>Charley: He might.</p><p>Frank: Oh, jerk (he playfully whacks Charley back) I'll let you know that Gussie and I are rather serious.</p><p>Charley: Rather serious? </p><p>Mary: you're exclusive?</p><p>Frank: No. But I.. am trying for it.</p><p>(That sorta kills the joy in their souls, Mary and Charley frown but they force it on the surface level)</p><p>Charley: My father demanded that he bring us to our hotel-- well, Dinner first. You know how he is.</p><p>Frank: Oh, that's great.</p><p>Charley: I said we'd get a cab but my father (doing an impression of his father) If Franklin is there-- (as himself) Mary, don't pretend to be Evelyn to him. He's- he knows her. It sounds obvious when I say it out loud-</p><p>Mary: I wouldn't try.</p><p>Frank: You could just say that Evelyn got a ton of plastic surgery. </p><p>Mary: plastic surgery to be shorter and fatter... Chic.</p><p>Charley: I'd get it.</p><p>Mary: If you got any shorter there'd be no Charley left.</p><p>Charley: Cruel. Genuinely.</p><p>Later, the trio stand outside of the Chicago airport. It is evening and snowing slightly. Mary's arms are tucked, she's underdressed. Frank is very excited and active, looking around. Charley is lighting a cigarette.</p><p>Charley: You brought warmer stuff though, right?</p><p>Mary: Yeah, I did. In my bag.</p><p>Charley places his own bag on the ground, kneels, and opens it, he digs around a bit, takes out a sweater and hands it to Mary. </p><p>Mary: You're so thin, I'll stretch it all out.</p><p>Charley: (zipping his bag) It's a size too big already. Doesn't bother me.</p><p>Mary: Okay. (She pulls it on over her shirt) </p><p>As Mary pulls it on, Charley's father, Mr. Kringas comes out of a crowd and approaches them excitedly. He is a spry man of 70, very healthy and active for his age. He looks like Charley in build, thin and bespectacled but he's a couple inches taller. </p><p>Charley: Ah, Papa, we thought you were coming by car--</p><p>Mr Kringas doesn't respond and instead excitedly hugs Frank.</p><p>Mr. Kringas: It is so good to see you!</p><p>Frank: It's great to see you too. You look great, very young.</p><p>Mr. Kringas: Ah, you are very charming. How have you been?</p><p>(Mary glances at Charley, who is perfectly calm and fine with this. It is typical)</p><p>Frank: I've been great, finally truly on the rebound since the divorce you know?</p><p>Mr. Kringas: I would not know but I can guess. How is your son?</p><p>Frank: Oh, he's great. I'll show you a picture- (he stops himself and turns to Mary) Sandro, this is Mary Flynn.</p><p>Mr Kringas turns to Mary and greets her  with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Mary: Mr. Kringas, it's good to meet you.</p><p>Mr. Kringas: Ah, yes, Ms. Flynn. You look very nice. It is good to meet you. You're pretending to be Evelyn?</p><p>Mary: Yes, I am, sir.</p><p>Mr. Kringas: No need for formalities, call me Sandro-- you have big shoes to fill. Evelyn is a dear.</p><p>Mary: We're good friends.</p><p>Mr. Kringas: (to Frank) you keep good company. </p><p>Finally, after a brief pause, he looks to his son, and they shake hands.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Charley.</p><p>Charley: Papa. You're looking good.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Thank you. </p><p>They all walk off. </p><p>A bit later, they are all sitting in a nice but not too nice restaurant. Mary can feel tension that Charley doesn't seem to be able to. They have yet to order but are drinking.</p><p>Mr Kringas: it was a wonderful show, musically I mean. I can only hope you continue with them.</p><p>Frank: Well, I'm scoring movies right now. </p><p>Mr Kringas: Very exciting. </p><p>The waiter comes over, places down a basket of bread and then takes out a notepad.</p><p>Waiter: Are we ready to order?</p><p>Frank rattles off an order, then Mr Kringas does, then Mary does, then Charley shakes his head and Mary gives him a look, no one else finds it odd </p><p>The waiter goes and Mr. Kringas finally looks Charley in the face. </p><p>Mr Kringas: Charley, I still don't understand why you couldn't bring Evelyn, no offense to sweet Mary here obviously.</p><p>Charley: (very calm) She didn't want to.</p><p>Mr Kringas: And you could not convince her? She is your wife! </p><p>Mary: Evelyn is really stubborn, if she doesn't want to do something you can't convince her. </p><p>Mr Kringas: Perhaps, however I think a man should be able to control his wife enough. (He laughs)</p><p>Charley: (in good humor) That's understandable, but I prefer not to push.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Of course you do. (To Frank) Tell me, are you seeing anyone? Now I know you're a big shot but since you're here for a week--</p><p>Charley: Papa, do not try to set him up  with someone. It's rude.</p><p>Frank: No, it's fine.</p><p>Mr Kringas: She is a wonderful woman. 28. Very thin, very smart. A widow. Very interesting.</p><p>Frank: Sounds like it--</p><p>That night, they sit in their fancy hotel room. Mary is still sitting with the boys, mindlessly watching the television and sitting at the end of the bed Frank has claimed. Frank exits the bathroom, hair wet from a shower, and sits down at the bed. Charley is sitting aways from them, eating something.</p><p>Mary: it's weird.</p><p>Charley: I was too worked up to eat, with the plane and all that... Do you want some?</p><p>Mary: Yes. (She gets up and goes over there, he passes the box and the fork to her.) You're weird. </p><p>Frank: It's a thing.</p><p>Mary: what?</p><p>Charley: Frank.</p><p>Frank: It's a thing. He hates eating in front of his father.</p><p>Charley: Frank. </p><p>Frank: We gotta explain a little bit to her.</p><p>Charley: Not this.</p><p>Mary: (to Charley) you know I'll just ask him once you turn around if you don't say.</p><p>Charley: (intense) I'd hope he wouldn't do that. </p><p>Mary: Ok.</p><p>Frank: Fine. (To Mary) It's Charley, he has issues with everything. Name one thing that doesn't bother him. </p><p>Mary: If there's something out there Charley doesn't have an issue with I'd love to know it. (She looks at him, not half a second afterwards) Can we go down to the lounge and get drinks, you and me? </p><p>Frank starts to get up.</p><p>Mary: (getting up) Jussstt Charley (she hands Frank the food and goes, Charley sighs and follows after her)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two sit in the hotel bar. Other than the bartender across the room, they're the only ones there. Charley is sipping at a drink while Mary is mostly through her first.</p><p>Mary: It is the weirdest thing I've ever seen.</p><p>Charley: you know, Mary, I'm drinking on a mostly empty stomach. If you'd just wait a bit I'll probably tell you everything once it hits me (he does a forced laugh) I should've told you before we came, but it's not really anything you have any right to--</p><p>Mary: I get it, Charley, you love your privacy. Now if Only you'd respect mine from time to-</p><p>Charley: (sincere, anxious to say it) My father was Frank's mentor, throughout most of our childhoods, Mare. They're very close, and Frank would not be half the man he was today were it not for him. Frank became so much more than anyone ever expected, Mary, except for my father who pushed and pushed him. I love my father, but we don't have a close relationship. That's just how it is. I know he loves me, and I know he supports me. (He downs half his drink, which makes Mary chuckle, then shifts) I was a heavy child... Did you really expect my family not to be weird?</p><p>Mary: I guess not. </p><p>Charley: Ah. Well. Well you don't have to see them, don't worry. </p><p>Mary: Is… your mother still alive? </p><p>Charley: Just barely. She's (he does some questionable unreadable gesture)</p><p>Mary: What do you mean?</p><p>This is an uncomfortable subject for him. He shifts and finishes his drink. </p><p>Charley: Imagine me but.. 20% more lost, eh? She's not well. And she's not got much time-- I'm seeing her tomorrow, my sister and I are going to bring her out to lunch. (He shifts, he does not like talking about this) I'm not- let's not discuss it. Let's not discuss it.</p><p>Mary nods and they clink their glasses together. </p><p>Charley: Were these both not empty, I'd say it's a toast.</p><p>Mary: To what?</p><p>Charley: I dunno. the city? (He stops) I'm getting another drink. Do you want one?</p><p>Mary: You?</p><p>Charley: Yes. (He gets up and stops himself) That's what being back here reminds me of most.</p><p>Mary is surprised but shakes her head.</p><p>Mary: I should get some rest. </p><p>Mary's rejection surprises Charley, but he nods.</p><p>Charley: I'll pay, go.</p><p>Mary, confused, goes. She enters the room. The hotel room is organized like this: it is luxury and big and there is the entry room with your typical fancy hotel shit. There is a window facing out looking over the city, along with the two beds that Frank and Charley have claimed. There is a table off to the side and a kitchenette, there is a door off to the side which leads to Mary's little room. Frank is sitting in a chair at the table, reading. He has his reading glasses on, which he quickly takes off as he notices Marys come on.</p><p>Frank: Please tell me he didn't leave. That seems like something he'd do.</p><p>Mary: No. (Mary sits down on Charley's bed) Why would he do that? Where would he go? Is he gonna walk to New York?</p><p>Frank is trying to read again and straining without his glasses.</p><p>Frank: (he laughs) I wouldn't put it past him. Getting in a fight with the bartender?</p><p>Mary: Getting hammered.</p><p>Frank puts his book down.</p><p>Frank: Did you switch bodies? </p><p>Mary: (looking at her arms) I'm not nearly angry enough.</p><p>Frank: Oh, boy. (He gets up and pulls on his jacket as he goes out the door)</p><p>Mary considers following him but decides against. She goes to the window and looks out over the city. She enjoys the view. After a long stare, she goes into her little room.</p><p>Frank and Charley are in the elevator. Intense, angry, Charley is pretty drunk.</p><p>Frank: This is ridiculous. This is ridiculous. </p><p>Charley: You don't care.</p><p>Frank: I don't care? I care about you, idiot. What are you doing? Binge drinking alone in a hotel bar...</p><p>Charley: So if Mary was binge drinking with me it would be all fine?</p><p>Frank: Yes! That's the proper thing to do.</p><p>Charley goes to say something but Frank grabs him and pulls him close.</p><p>Frank: This is a break, for the both of us. We're not fighting about the movie, we're not trying to write, we're just being friends!</p><p>Charley: (beginning to tear up, upset) Stop yelling at me!</p><p>Frank: If we can't handle this, what's wrong with us? What's wrong with you?! Oh, Charley don't- don't start crying. (Someone enters the elevator and Frank shoots them a glare) Get the other one (the guy sighs and goes) Look, come on- I hate it when you get drunk alone. It's not fun when I'm on the outside. Now that Mary drinks it's like I'm going to play that role more and more. I always thought Mary was the best sober-</p><p>Charley: Quit talking. (The elevator begins to go up and he leans back, hating how the motion feels) The stairs are better. </p><p>Frank: I love you, bud. </p><p>Is it the next day, mid morning. Charley and Frank have already left. Each going their separate ways, but Mary is still in the hotel room, overlooking the city. She is at the table and has one of those little pamphlets that they have at the front desk, talking about the city. She had been reading it. She stops and puts it down, getting up. Mary starts on her way out. She goes down the elevator. She gets to the lobby and she goes out into the city. A few moments later she comes back and sits down, looking through the pamphlet again.</p><p>Charley sits in his sister's house in northwest Chicago. His mother sits across from him. She is a short and heavy woman with wild hair, like Charley's, and uncomfortable posture. She does not look nearly as healthy as her husband and she is watching Charley's hands like a hawk. Charley's sister, a woman in her early 50s, stands in the entryway of the kitchen, watching them. Charley is nervously tapping his foot.</p><p>Charley: Well, I wouldn't--</p><p>Mrs. Kringas: I would. Tell me, do you even know what it is you're doing? </p><p>Charley: Yes, mama, I do, actually.</p><p>Mrs. Kringas: I do not believe it. You're a child, you have nothing good in your head.</p><p>Sister: Mama, he's 33.</p><p>Mrs. Kringas: No. He is not. You are a bad comedian, Mona.</p><p>Sister sighs and goes back into the kitchen.</p><p>Charley: Mama, how have you been? What do you do all day?</p><p>Mrs. Kringas: That is none of your business. I should've dropped you more as a baby, it would've fixed your brain. </p><p>Charley: I doubt that, Mama. How is Margot?</p><p>Mrs. Kringas: She is dead.</p><p>Charley: Oh, I'm sorry.</p><p>Mrs. Kringas: Rotten woman, I saw her last week.</p><p>Charley: I'm-</p><p>Sister enters and takes a seat near Charley. </p><p>Mrs Kringas: Oh, leave, I am trying to talk to my Charles.</p><p>Sister sighs and goes again, patting Charley's shoulder. </p><p>Mrs Kringas: Will I ever get to see you married?</p><p>Charley: I am married, Mama. Evelyn?</p><p>Her face lights up.</p><p>Mrs Kringas: Oh I love Evelyn, she is married to my son Charley.</p><p>Charley: That is true, Mama. (He reaches into his wallet and takes out a bunch of photos and hands them to her) </p><p>Mrs Kringas: Lovely children. I miss when I had grandkids this young.</p><p>Charley: They are your grandkids, Mama.</p><p>Charley's mother suddenly looks very very hurt and upset. She throws the pictures onto the ground and storms off.</p><p>Mrs Kringas: Yet another child of mine having kids far too young. </p><p>Charley sighs and begins picking the photos off the ground. His sister returns with a tray with tea and pastries on it and sits down, placing it on the coffee table. She begins to pick the photos up too and places them on the table.</p><p>Sister: I'm sorry.</p><p>Charley: it's not her fault, I know. (Collecting the photos into a pile) Do you think you'd be able to give these to her?</p><p>Sister: I'll give them to Papa, put them in their kitchen, but that's all I can say. (She picks a photo up) How old are they now?</p><p>Charley: 11 and 5.</p><p>Sister: Beautiful children. How's Evelyn? </p><p>Charley shrugs.</p><p>Charley: I've told you that we're not living together. </p><p>Sister: Ah, yes. I'm sorry. (She shifts) Do you want to fix it?</p><p>Charley: I don't know.</p><p>Sister: Remind Evelyn that she has the power for a legal divorce-</p><p>Charley: I'm the one who wants to get divorced. </p><p>Sister is taken aback for a moment. Charley looks down.</p><p>Charley: Evelyn's crazy about me.</p><p>Sister: Well, if you ever have to get out of New York you are welcomed here. </p><p>Charley: (genuine) Thank you.</p><p>Sister: Why do you want to be divorced?</p><p>Charley: I'm not happy.</p><p>Sister: That is not a reason to be divorced.</p><p>Charley: I've never been happy. I don't think this is the path for me.</p><p>Sister: Aren't you afraid of dying alone?</p><p>Charley: I will probably will either way.</p><p>Sister goes to say something but Mrs Kringas has come back and is standing a few feet away.</p><p>Mrs. Kringas: I am always so nervous. Whenever I see him. I saw him, his show I mean, at the theatre. It was horrifying. I do not know how I raised a child so disturbed. I do not understand the appeal of music with words. </p><p>Sister: Mama.</p><p>Charley gets up.</p><p>Charley: I think I should go. (His sister stands up to let him out and they kiss each other's cheeks goodbye, Charley steps away and turns to his mother.) bye, I'll see you tomorrow.</p><p>Mrs Kringas: not if I have anything to say about it.</p><p>Charley sighs and goes, his sister following. They stand on the porch as Charley messes with his coat. </p><p>Sister: She doesn't hate you. Daddy had her off her medication for the past week so that she'd be able to talk to you, when she's on the medication she is so quiet but she is so loving--</p><p>Charley: you know, my entire life I've been told that Mama doesn't hate, she's just unwell, Papa doesn't hate me, I just stress him out, my brothers love me they just find me "overwhelming" It's so odd to me that no one I know, not even my family, can bother to try to treat me as an equal, as a friend, as someone they like instead of just barely tolerate. I don't expect much from mama but for once in my life I'd like to be listened to by anyone who claims to care about me. (She begins to say something but he stops) If your entire life you've been told one thing but shown another, well I've been raised to believe what I've been shown.</p><p>Sister: (he starts to go) Charley-- Will you at least come tomorrow night? Please? My daughters coming down-- it might be the last time you'll see Mama.</p><p>Charley: I know. And I will. It's just (he shakes his head, she hugs him) I just need some time to think.</p><p>Sister: Call me when you get back to your hotel. Let's talk once you've cooled down. (She goes)</p><p>Charley is offended by that remark and walks off. He goes to the corner of the street and stops, then turns a different way than he should to get back to the hotel. </p><p>Frank stands in a class room at his alma mater, Mr. Kringas is standing off to the side as Frank lectures the students.</p><p>Frank: now, the thing with music, is that you have to not just write from a technical standpoint, but also within yourself. Now, you may say, what if I'm commissioned? Or working on a project I don't like? Well, you find a way to put a little bit of yourself into everything you write. That's the most important part of music, because the audience can tell if it's soulless or a bore for you to write, you gotta push that down and just do it. </p><p>The class mumbles in agreement and Frank leans on the desk. The bell rings and Mr. Kringas gestures to let them go. The students clear out and Mr. Kringas stands up.</p><p>Mr. Kringas: Very good.</p><p>Frank: Thank you. Gosh, it's so weird to be back-- and these kids? No uniforms?</p><p>Mr. Kringas: It is the last week of the semester, no uniforms.</p><p>Frank: Well that's unique. Charley would've loved that when we were kids, if they let him wear his hair down.</p><p>Mr Kringas chuckles</p><p>Mr Kringas: I wish he'd come in and talk to the English classes about writing. Exhausting. I call him to ask and he declines every single time. </p><p>Frank: Well, Charley is Charley. You can't expect much, he hates talking to an audience as of lately. I think once I mostly retire from the stage I'd love to teach.</p><p>Mr Kringas' eyes light up.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Is that so? Here?</p><p>Frank: New York, probably. Maybe here though.</p><p>Mr Kringas: I ask Charley if he wants to teach once and he says, "Papa, I have no degree and I hate speaking in front of crowds, what do you think?"</p><p>Frank: Charley's educating the world in a different way. Did you see those articles he wrote while he was in jail a few years back?</p><p>Mr Kringas: He was in jail?</p><p>Frank: Arrested. Got into a fight with a cop at a protest-- guy was harassing some kids and Charley-- he really got the shit beat out of him and was in jail for 9 whole months, supposed to be in for 18 but he got out early-- anyways, he wrote these wonderful articles, all over the New York times and stuff-- I'm surprised you've never read them.</p><p>Mr Kringas: after I saw sweet sorrow, I came to the conclusion not to consume anything I see my son's name on.</p><p>Frank is taken aback by that and frowns.</p><p>Frank: He did the best he could with what he had, Sandro. The book was originally very good but the director kept tearing it to shreds to fit the concept, which the audiences loved. And the lyrics, I thought they were great.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Just an opinion. Your music was very good, Franklin.</p><p>Frank: Thank you. I'm telling you, you need to read the plays he writes-- ask him for them. They're really wonderful, he's just busy working with me.</p><p>Mr Kringas: They'd have been produced if they were really so wonderful. </p><p>Frank: He tries.</p><p>Mr Kringas: I know. Trying does not replace skill however.</p><p>Frank: Sandro, he is skilled. Really skilled, I think. I wouldn't work with him if I didn't believe he was as good with words as I am at music, better actually-</p><p>Mr Kringas: If Only I could see what you see, eh? Would you like to go get lunch?</p><p>Frank: -I need to get back working with him more, we've been falling off-</p><p>Another teacher enters. young, maybe 28, she knocks on the wall.</p><p>Ms. K: Sandro?</p><p>Mr. Kringas: Ah! Ann. This is Franklin Shepard.</p><p>Ms. k: Oh, hi (they shake hands) I've heard of you.</p><p>Frank: Class of’ 55.</p><p>Ms. K: I didn't know he went here! Are you going to the reunion on Friday? I loved Musical Husbands so much. </p><p>Frank: I am and thank you. I'll pass it on to Charley.</p><p>Ms. K: Who?</p><p>Mr. Kringas: My son, he does Frank's lyrics.</p><p>Ms. K: Well that is wonderful. Small world I guess. </p><p>Mr Kringas stands up. </p><p>Mr Kringas: I have remembered that I have to run across town and pick up a prescription for my wife. (To Frank) How about you two get lunch? You have much in common I think.</p><p>Frank: That's, uh, fine with me.</p><p>Ms. k: I'd love to. </p><p>Mary sits in the hotel bar. </p><p>Mary: I have been here 2 days and I've yet to see a single person.</p><p>Bartender: Well, there are lots of better bars down the street.</p><p>Mary: Yeah, I guess. Could I get another?</p><p>Bartender: Of course (he begins to make it) Tell me about yourself.</p><p>Mary: Wow, a bartender talking to me? That doesn't happen much.</p><p>Bartender: You're funny.</p><p>Mary: I'm a writer.</p><p>Bartender: What do you write?</p><p>Mary: Things that other people like and I hate.</p><p>Bartender: I thought that was most writers.</p><p>Mary: Maybe. I guess it's better than writing things that you like and everyone else hates.</p><p>Bartender: (giving her the drink) What brings you to Chicago?</p><p>Mary: I'm pretending to be my best friend's wife at his 15 year reunion.</p><p>Bartender: Why couldn't he just go alone?</p><p>Mary: He's got issues. Also he's married and they know.</p><p>Bartender: What happened to his actual wife then?</p><p>Mary: Oh, she hates his guts.</p><p>Bartender: Oh.</p><p>Mary: Most people do though it's not anything unique.</p><p>Bartender: You'd think it being the wife would make it unique.</p><p>Mary: No, not really. </p><p>Bartender: Interesting.</p><p>Mary: Marriage is a sham, buddy. Are you married?</p><p>Bartender: Was.</p><p>Mary: Widowed?</p><p>Bartender: Divorced. </p><p>Mary: Nice.</p><p>Bartender: You?</p><p>Mary: Never married, I was engaged for some time though. </p><p>Bartender: What happened there?</p><p>Mary: Guy slept with my sister.</p><p>Bartender: Oh, wow.</p><p>Mary: Just my luck.</p><p>Bartender: you think you have bad luck</p><p>Mary: I know I have bad luck. I've never had good luck in my life and I never will. It's the universe's way of getting back at me for being a writer.</p><p>Bartender: Naturally. You think God hates writers?</p><p>Mary: It's in the Bible somewhere I think. I asked a priest once and all he said to me was, "My daughter, This is improper use of the confessional" (She laughs at her own joke) It's a sin, I'm telling you, putting words down.</p><p>Bartender: Can't argue with that.</p><p>Mary: Good, don't. You won't win in a fight with me, I have everything I ever need to say in my brain somewhere, it's just a matter of getting it out. </p><p>Bartender: Isn't that just clever?</p><p>Mary: Maybe. But I'm also a bitch.</p><p>Charley sits in a shady gay bar. He is sober, anxious, and talking to some man.</p><p>Charley: The thing with art is that we've put it in a tier system, and I'm not saying that's always bad, but I don't understand why the design of this chair is just laissez but my plays are fine art.</p><p>Man: Tell me your name please.</p><p>Charley: Can I give you a fake one?</p><p>Man: Yes. I just want something to call you.</p><p>Charley: Tom.</p><p>Man: Tom?</p><p>Charley: Yes.</p><p>Man: Wonderful. Hi, Tom. You can keep talking about art. I find it fascinating.</p><p>Charley: Can I change the subject?</p><p>Man: Go right ahead.</p><p>Charley: I'm unhappy.</p><p>Man: I'm not.</p><p>Charley: I live in New York.</p><p>Man: I live in Los Angeles.</p><p>Charley: What do you do?</p><p>Man: I'm a dance teacher. And you?</p><p>Charley: I told you, I'm a writer. </p><p>Man: I wish I were a writer.</p><p>Charley: I wish I were a painter.</p><p>Man: Why?</p><p>Charley: Much better for the soul than writing. </p><p>Man: Where does dance fall?</p><p>Charley: I don't know.</p><p>Man: I'll consider the subject.</p><p>Charley: Good, I think everyone should. I'm here for my highschool reunion.</p><p>Man: I'm here for work.</p><p>Charley: I've been in jail before.</p><p>Man: So have I.</p><p>Charley: I'm trying not to drink tonight.</p><p>Man: I find that interesting.</p><p>Charley: I hate being drunk. </p><p>Man: Why?</p><p>Charley: Makes everything just slightly worse.</p><p>Man: interesting.</p><p>Charley: I'm married.</p><p>Man: Is your wife in the city with you for the reunion?</p><p>Charley: No.</p><p>Man: I'm not married.</p><p>Charley: I wish I wasn't. But I don't tell people that.</p><p>Man: Why not?</p><p>Charley: Because to everyone else, a good marriage is all I have. But it's not good, I'm very unhappy. I have a fling but he- Ted is busy most the time, he's a musician. He goes on tours, he wants me to join him but I keep-- I'm very unhappy.</p><p>Man: Why are you unhappy?</p><p>Charley: Because I'm married.</p><p>Man: Funny how that is.</p><p>Charley: Other things too.</p><p>Man: Like what?</p><p>Charley: I'm a bad person.</p><p>Man: Why do you say that? </p><p>Charley: I just am. My mother is... Sick and I got upset with her like a child. Awful.</p><p>Man: ah.</p><p>Charley: I might get a drink.</p><p>Man: I'll get one too.</p><p>Charley: Nevermind, I'm a lightweight.</p><p>Man: I won't get one then.</p><p>Charley: Why are you talking to me?</p><p>Man: I find you interesting. </p><p>Charley: But why me?</p><p>Man: There aren't many people here yet.</p><p>Charley: I guess. I'm definitely not the most attractive.</p><p>Man: But you're willing to talk back.</p><p>Charley: That's true. Do you want me to keep talking?</p><p>Man: Yes.</p><p>Charley: Are you alone in your hotel room?</p><p>Man: I am.</p><p>Charley: Can we go there?</p><p>Man: Why not yours?</p><p>Charley: I have friends.</p><p>Man: Alright.</p><p>(They get up and go. About an hour later they're sitting in the man's hotel room. Charley is eating a cookie)</p><p>Charley: What do you think the front desk lady thought as we came in here together?</p><p>Man: I don't think they bothered to care.</p><p>Charley: I haven't eaten a meal in a week.</p><p>Man: (think Bobby to April) Wow. Why?</p><p>Charley: I don't know. I snack, I prefer to. I just can't stomach a full meal. </p><p>Man: No wonder you're so thin.</p><p>Charley: Oh, Hardly. I look smaller because I wear clothes that don't fit me, they're too big, but they hang off me. (He takes off his coat) Except the coat, I guess. Which is funny. I'm very funny.</p><p>Man: What are the pins?</p><p>Charley: I don't know. Stuff. (He stops) I'm very lonely.</p><p>Man: I can tell. You kept talking.</p><p>Charley: I think I'm having some sort of a nervous breakdown, I just want to do anything so I can stop thinking. It won't stop, on and on and on. I live alone, away from my wife, and I think when I get back to New York I might just spiral and spiral and spiral-- You just want to sleep with me, don't you?</p><p>Man: I do. </p><p>Charley: Oh thank God, I was tired of talking, I want to do something else. (They pull each other close)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is early the next morning. Frank is asleep in the hotel room with Ms. K snuggled up next to him. The alarm goes off and he jumps up and turns it off before it can wake anyone else who is in the room (no one is) but wakes Frank up.</p><p>Frank: Going already?</p><p>Ms K: I've better. (She begins to get dressed) Would you like my number?</p><p>Frank: I would love it.</p><p>Ms K: You're so handsome in the light. (She leans down and kisses him) I'm surprised you're not married. </p><p>Frank: So am I (he pulls her down and goes at her neck, she pulls away) Huh?</p><p>Ms K: I've got to go.</p><p>Frank: Can I walk you to your car?</p><p>Ms K: No. But you can call.</p><p>Frank: (falling back asleep) Are you sure you don't want to go get breakfast? </p><p>Ms K: I'm sure. My dogs need to be fed. (She pulls on her blouse and slips into her skirt, then shoes, she gets up, goes over to the table and writes her number on a notepad) Please call. I'm willing to take a trip to New York. (She goes)</p><p>Mary is on the elevator going up, she stops at her floor and as she gets off the elevator, she is greeted by Charley, who is coming up the stairs. They stop and stare at each other.</p><p>Charley: Good morning.</p><p>Mary is shocked and DISTURBED but pushes it down.</p><p>Mary: Good morning. (She can't stand it anymore) where were you?</p><p>Charley: Where were you?</p><p>Mary: I'm not the married one.</p><p>Charley: (appearing offended) Are you joking? What did you think I was doing?</p><p>Mary: What else would make you be gone all night and come back in the same clothes?</p><p>Charley: Mary I can't believe you'd even-</p><p>Mary: Do you promise?</p><p>Charley: Yes. What the fuck is wrong with you?</p><p>Mary: I'm sorry then, I just assumed. Where were you?</p><p>Charley: I got myself a room at a shitty motel. I got into a fight with my sister and I needed some time alone.</p><p>Mary: Oh. I'm sorry. </p><p>Charley: How about you?</p><p>Mary: Fucked the bartender.</p><p>Charley: Good on you.</p><p>By now they have gotten to their room and are shocked to be met with Ms. K leaving. They make awkward eye contact and then she lets the two in as she goes. Frank has fallen back asleep, blanket mostly off. Mary averts her eyes and goes to the table, focusing out the window. However, this is normal for Charley, who smacks Frank's leg, making him wake up and pull the covers over himself.</p><p>Charley: Interesting night for you, Frank? </p><p>Frank: a bit.</p><p>Charley: And to think you wanted to be exclusive.</p><p>Frank: Shush (he reaches down, grabs, and pulls on a pair of pants under the covers) Where were you?</p><p>Mary looks at Frank.</p><p>Mary: he had to come rescue me from the apartment of a stranger.</p><p>Frank: No, I mean, I didn't see you come home.</p><p>Charley: You and the lady were out cold. </p><p>Frank: Oh. (He gets up and goes to the bathroom, but not before tossing the girls number into the trash can)</p><p>Charley takes a seat and takes out his pack of cigarettes. He realizes that they aren't the brand he smokes, they're the man's, and he puts them back in his pocket. Annoyed. </p><p>Mary: What's the deal for today? You two going out somewhere?</p><p>Charley: Oh, no, I don't know. Not till tonight. What do you want to do?</p><p>Mary: Cry, sob, weep. I dunno. Where did you two used to hang out as kiddos? I'd love to see what two demented minds found-</p><p>Charley: Nowhere good. The park. Our homes. In the summer I used to drive down to the farm that Frank's dad made him work at and we'd sleep in the barn (he laughs) it was very uncomfortable.</p><p>Mary looks at him for a second, then:</p><p>Mary: I always forget you used to be able to drive.</p><p>Charley: well, I still know how to drive. (He laughs) I can operate a vehicle, I just can't see and if the world thinks that's too scary of a combination that's their own problem. </p><p>Mary: Oh, Charley, I'd let you illegally drive me off a cliff because you can't see the turn.</p><p>Charley: Instead of legally driving you off a cliff?</p><p>Mary: I'll leave that to Frank. </p><p>Charley: How sweet.</p><p>Mary: (after a moment) How about Frank's family? I've met yours and I'd-</p><p>Charley: His mother lives 9 hours away and his father beat him. Not an idea. </p><p>Mary: Oh.</p><p>Charley: (darkly) Frank and I will pop a bottle of champagne the moment that man dies (he shudders, going over to the window and looking out) Don't bring it up to him.</p><p>Mary: Of course.</p><p>Charley is on edge now, he takes his glasses off and sits down at the other chair at the table. Mary pats his shoulder and goes into the other room. </p><p>Later that morning, the three stand in a corner of a snowy park, away from the path. Frank and Charley are looking out while Mary is mostly just confused.</p><p>Frank: I can't believe the trees have never been cut down.</p><p>Charley: I'm surprised it never fell down, considering what we did to it.</p><p>Mary: It's a tree all right.</p><p>Charley: We used to sit in it for hours-- (to Frank, finding it funny) Remember when-- who was it? Well whatshisname, cut a branch off and hit me over the head until I was on the ground. </p><p>Frank: Blood everywhere.</p><p>Charley: (to Mary, who doesn't find it funny at all) I passed out.</p><p>Frank: I almost did (He laughs) I ended up having to bring him home, he was so woozy. </p><p>Charley: No, Minnie drove us that time. She felt bad that she-- it was Josh who hit me (to Mary) Minnie's brother-- she felt bad that her brother had hit me.</p><p>Frank: Oh, you're right. I must've been thinking of one of the other times.</p><p>Charley: Probably. (There's almost a bit of sadness in his voice) The amount of times I got beat up until I couldn't stand…</p><p>Frank: Hilarious. I bet they're all failures now though.</p><p>Mary: Yeah! (Sensing Charley's sudden dip in mood) Probably. I mean, come on, Charley, you've got 2 hit Broadway shows, some really good articles, a wife and 4 kids. Gonna be hard for them to beat that.</p><p>Charley sorta laughs and Frank yawns.</p><p>Frank: I wanna get something to eat. Either of you hungry?</p><p>Mary: I could eat.</p><p>Charley: No.</p><p>Frank: Maybe just something small then (excited) I wonder if Don's place is still open.</p><p>Mary: Don's?</p><p>Frank: This little diner that I used to frequent with my mom was I was real little. </p><p>Charley: That's on the other side of the city.</p><p>Frank's excitement dulls.</p><p>Frank: Ah, you're right. How about we go there tomorrow morning after we get Gussie?</p><p>Charley: But then we'll have gone to the other side of the city and if it's not open anymore--</p><p>Frank: We'll find something. Don't get worried.</p><p>Charley: I'm not worried.</p><p>Frank: You seem worried.</p><p>Charley: I'm not!</p><p>Frank: Okay, I believe you, calm down.</p><p>Charley: I am calm!</p><p>Mary: Come on, Charley, let's just start walking before this becomes a thing.</p><p>Charley sighs and all three go off. Later, they sit in a cafe, drinking hot drinks.</p><p>Mary: This is my first time in the Midwest, would you believe that?</p><p>Charley: I think you've said. </p><p>Frank: How do you like it?</p><p>Mary: Chicago?</p><p>Frank: Yes.</p><p>Mary: I.. prefer New York (that makes Charley and Frank laugh) Well, I do.</p><p>Frank: That's why we left.</p><p>Charley: Yup.</p><p>Mary: When I was 18 I didn't have a clue where I wanted to be and you two did. I find that weird.</p><p>Frank: Well, I'd been forced into the military. I wanted more than anything to write music, but I've told you that before. </p><p>Charley: I just wanted to leave.</p><p>Frank: You wanted to be with me.</p><p>Charley: No, I just wanted to leave. </p><p>Frank: Same thing (he pats Charley's shoulder) You're resisting the pastries, weirdo.</p><p>Charley: Dinner at my parents in a few hours, remember?</p><p>Frank: ah, yes, exciting. Nothing like good kosher cooking. But it's not good.</p><p>Charley: Probably won't be kosher either. </p><p>Frank: Is Mary welcomed?</p><p>Charley: I could go find a phone and ask.</p><p>Mary: Oh, there's no need.</p><p>Frank: I'll do it. (He gets up and goes) </p><p>Charley: Oh.</p><p>Mary: I didn't mean to.</p><p>Charley: Frank is Frank, what can you do.</p><p>Mary: How are you?</p><p>Charley: Considering running out into traffic; how are you, Mary?</p><p>Mary: I'm... Feeling good for the first time in a while. Inverse operation between you and I, I guess.</p><p>Charley: Oh no, usually I'm just as miserable as you. </p><p>Mary: I'd never believe it... Maybe I just needed a change of scenery, I'm serious. Maybe I should move.</p><p>Charley: To Chicago?</p><p>Mary: Maybe not Chicago... Well, maybe Chicago. How about that? What if I stay after you leave and start looking for a job offer.</p><p>Charley: You're kidding.</p><p>Mary: It would be good for me.</p><p>Charley: you'll crash and burn.</p><p>Mary: That seems.. like something you'd say.</p><p>Charley: And then who will you have? No one. We'll all be in New York, well probably California.</p><p>Mary: I'm just looking out for myself. Being somewhere new has been.. great.</p><p>Charley: it'll become old again.</p><p>Mary: That's the great things about cities, Charley, they're always changing. It takes a lot longer for someone like me to get tired. And Charley, I've never lived anywhere but New York. A few years here could... Maybe I'll be able to write again?</p><p>Charley: Why are you trying to sell me on this?! If you want to stay, stay. I don't give a shit! Just don't call me when you realize how alone you really are. That's what cities will do to you, Mary, once the thrill of being in a new routine fades away, you're just one in a couple million. You could get stabbed on the street and not a single soul would notice.</p><p>Mary: (in good humor) Then maybe I should move to a small town?</p><p>Charley: (dead serious) Stop talking about this. I don't want to hear it.</p><p>Frank returns and sits down.</p><p>Frank: They assumed you were coming, Mary, since Evelyn was not-- what's the tension?</p><p>Mary: Oh, nothing. </p><p>Charley: We're fine and dandy, Frank. Fine and dandy. </p><p>Frank: That's good. (Looking at his watch) we should start on over there.</p><p>Charley: We should.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is after the dinner and mid evening Charley is helping his niece, who is the same age as him, wash the dishes. They are not talking. Mary enters.</p><p>Mary: Can I help?</p><p>Niece: Oh. (She stops and looks at her) Mary, right? You can start putting the glasses in the cupboard if you'd like. </p><p>Mary begins to do so. Charley is still not talking.</p><p>Niece: I can't believe you're finally married again, Charley. I like her much better than Evelyn. </p><p>Charley stops and looks at her.</p><p>Charley: I can't even begin to explain how unbelievably false and most wonderfully, insulting that is.</p><p>Mary: I'm not married to him.</p><p>Niece: Oh. OH. Sorry. Don't have to be an asshole about it, Charley. (She goes)</p><p>Charley finishes washing and dries his hands off on the towel. He sighs.</p><p>Mary: She called you an asshole because she insulted your wife. Very interesting dynamic that is.</p><p>Charley: (helping put dishes away) Yup. I'm going to leave right after this.</p><p>Mary: You're joking.</p><p>Charley: I feel woozy.</p><p>Mary: You just drank too much.</p><p>Charley: I had a little bit of wine, Mary. I'm woozy because- well, I don't know. But I feel like shit and I don't want to get into a fight with my father or my sister or my brother or Frank or you.</p><p>Mary: (referring to the niece) So fight her.</p><p>Charley: She'd break a glass over my head. Believe me, she did it when we were teenagers.</p><p>Mary: (shocked by the bluntness) Jesus Christ.</p><p>Charley: 4 stitches on my forehead (he stops, turns to her, and lifts up his hair show a scar right before the hairline then turns back around) It is amazing, it really is, she didn't go to my school but she still found herself within the crowd that oh so dearly wanted me dead.</p><p>Mary: I love how you just say things.</p><p>Charley: So do I. </p><p>Mary starts to say something but is interrupted by Mr. Kringas.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Charley.</p><p>Charley: (not looking at him, putting the dishes back) Papa.</p><p>Mr Kringas: May we speak?</p><p>Charley: Good question. </p><p>Mary: I'll step out.</p><p>Mr Kringas: in my office, please.</p><p>Charley sighs and the two go off. Mary nervously goes back to putting dishes away. </p><p>Charley enters his father's office, followed by his father who takes a seat. Charley takes a seat on the sofa.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Mary is lovely.</p><p>Charley: She's a good woman. Shocked to me that Frank hasn't married her yet.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Absolutely a shame.</p><p>Charley: He'll end up marrying Gussie soon, I know that.</p><p>Mr Kringas: The woman in your shows?</p><p>Charley: Yes. They had an affair while Frank was still married, it's still going on and well, he appears to be--</p><p>Mr Kringas: (he doesn't care) Your sister told me you are going to leave Evelyn. </p><p>Charley: Ah, yes, I forgot that I cannot say anything to anyone in this family without it becoming a thing. I forgot that I'm not given the right of privacy amongst my siblings.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Because it would be very stupid. </p><p>Charley: (sarcastic) Ah, alright. Since my family disapproves I won't do it. That's what I'm known for.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Explain why.</p><p>Charley: Explain why I'm leaving my wife?</p><p>Mr Kringas: Yes.</p><p>Charley: (sarcastic) Because it's a wonderful wonderful happy marriage and-</p><p>Mr Kringas: Cut the bullshit, son. </p><p>Charley: Because I am unhappy. Because I have never ever enjoyed being married. Because it turns out that impulsively getting married at 21 to a woman you met only a few months prior rarely leads to a good relationship.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Give it a few months.</p><p>Charley: I've been giving it a few months for oh, how long? 12 years? </p><p>Mr Kringas: The present shapes how we view--</p><p>Charley: (the shell breaks down and he looks at him straight) No. Papa, I promise you that this isn't some whim, I've been living away from her for 2 years now, and my god, I just want out. (Very genuine) I can't do it, I could force it a few years ago, but I can't force it anymore. I need to move on, I need to stop being alone. I just want to be with someone who I love.</p><p>Mr Kringas: (very angry, but responding to Charley's tone in kind) Then you've found someone else? </p><p>There's a huge moment of hesitation in Charley, he stares down at the ground. He looks like he might cry. </p><p>Mr Kringas: I don't know how much ego you must have to believe you're ever going to find a woman better than Evelyn. (He goes over the bookcase and takes down something, flipping through it) Smart, educated, far too good looking for you-- the list goes on. The fact she was willing to marry someone like you shows good, humble character too. You lucked out, Charley. Squandering that feels like a mistake to the core.</p><p>Charley: Papa, I just-</p><p>Mr Kringas: I hope you are listening to me, Charley. I feel you never do. You are very very foolish. (He takes a seat and thumbs through the book) So, who are you leaving her for? Some 20 year old musician who makes you feel like a starry eyed college Marxist? Get a 23 year old pregnant? Fall madly in love with some 63 year old mother of 4? What is it? </p><p>Charley: Papa, please just let me talk.</p><p>Mr Kringas: I'm very afraid of what you might have to say.</p><p>Charley goes quiet.</p><p>Mr Kringas: I am done talking, Charley,  (he closes the book and crosses his arms, there's a moment) Charley, I love you. I am harsh on you because nothing in your life has ever forced you on a path that is rational, sane, and reasonable, except for Evelyn. I do not know how I can trust that I won't be attending your funeral before my own if she's not with you. (Charley is still too petrified to say anything) You were always such a scary child. I was so relieved when Frank became a friend, I was deathly terrified you'd make it to 18 without anyone and then what would we have done? The year you were alone in New York I was so afraid, you have no idea. (with genuine anxiety) I was so afraid I'd be getting called by one of your brothers and told that you had been found belly up in the Hudson. </p><p>Charley is desperately trying to stay calm, overwhelmed by his own emotions.</p><p>Charley: Of course.</p><p>Mr Kringas: (getting annoyed now, but still trying) I can keep it between us. I am not your sister, I can go with whatever it is to my grave, son. I can promise that. I can.</p><p>There's so much anxiety contained in Charley he could die. There's a genuine look between him and his father. </p><p>Charley: (slowly, carefully) I'm not leaving Evelyn for a woman.</p><p>Mr Kringas: (knowing exactly what he means) Ah... (He is very uncomfortable) Your mother and I always wondered-- Frank?</p><p>Charley: Oh, no, no.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Oh, good. (He gets up, desperate to leave the situation, but stops himself before he leaves) I do not think can stand to live a life where you're not with Evelyn. As I said, she is far too good for you. I'm begging you to stay with her- no, I'm not begging. I'm giving you an ultimatum. Evelyn and us or none of us. I cannot stand to live a life where I have to be sick with worry about you again. Or worried for myself. You're a public figure you know... Look at me, Charley. In my eyes. You will never find anyone better for you than Evelyn. It's really the only option. (He goes) </p><p>Completely shot, Charley gets up and follows after him. Charley feels completely dead. They enter the living room. Where everyone is sitting and laughing. Mrs, Niece, one of his brothers, his sister, Mary, and Frank. Charley sits next to Frank and Frank puts an arm around him. </p><p>Frank: I think it's a lovely concept.</p><p>Mary: You're all very great people. I see where Charley gets it from.</p><p>Mr. Kringas: Do you? Not sure if I do... Franklin? Would you play us something?</p><p>Frank: Ah. Well, I don't know (nearly everyone pleads) Well, okay (Brightly) but only if Charley will sing. (He looks at Charley, who doesn't respond) Would you? </p><p>Charley: Why not.</p><p>Frank: Wonderful.  </p><p>They go to the piano and everyone crowds around, Charley sits on the piano bench next to Frank. Frank begins to play something from Sweet sorrow, and Charley sings it. They get a few verses in, Niece is humming along. They've all heard this score many many times. They get to a musical break, and Charley gets up, grabs his coat, and goes right out the front door. Frank notices and is concerned for half a moment, then takes over singing as needed. Everyone has noticed that Charley left, but no one is too bothered by it. </p><p>The song ends.</p><p>Mr Kringas: Lovely.</p><p>Mrs Kringas says nothing but grips onto her husband. </p><p>Sister: You are a genius, Franklin. </p><p>Brother: I'm always just so amazed by how good you are.</p><p>Niece: It's such a joy to see the composer play his own work. I swear, I'll be telling this story for the rest of my life.</p><p>Mary: Really good Frank, genuinely. We've--</p><p>Mr Kringas: Oh, I can't let you leave. Would you play some more? (To his daughter) Would you get us drinks?</p><p>Sister goes off and Frank begins to play more. Mary slips away from the crowd and looks outside. Charley is gone. Mary sighs and goes back to the crowd. </p><p>It is late that night. Frank and Mary both get back into the hotel, equally as tipsy.</p><p>Frank: They're really great! (Opening the door)</p><p>Mary: (too loud) I'm shocked by how fun of people they are! I always thought Charley was like the black sheep, but no they're all just as crazy! It's wonderful! (They go in, the lights are off) I wish my family was as wonderful. </p><p>Frank: (laughing) shhhh, Mary shh (he bursts into laughter and Mary covers his mouth, they both collapse onto Frank's bed. Frank reaches over and turns the lamp on) Oh, god. (Quietly) I'm going to miss them. I need to come back more often. </p><p>Mary: (quietly, still giddy) I want to come back, gosh.</p><p>Frank: (the same) That's the thing! they're so friendly, that they'll let you. I'll get you their number, I promise you they'll want you back here as soon as they want me. They love people! </p><p>Charley rolls over and tosses a pillow at them, he's mostly asleep.</p><p>Charley: it's 1 am.</p><p>Frank gets up and goes over and sits next to him.</p><p>Frank: (trying to rile him up) It's not our fault that you bailed! </p><p>Mary: Oh, Charley, you are the luckiest man in the world. I am so jealous. (She falls back and hugs Frank's pillow) I'm in love with your father.</p><p>Charley: (sitting up and swatting at Frank for being in his space.) Wait to make a move till after my mother dies, please (he tries to lay back down and turn away, but Frank reaches over and snatches grabs his glasses off the nightstand, pushing them on Charley's face) Frank---</p><p>Frank: Get dressed. I say we go out and get absolutely hammered.</p><p>Charley: Mm, no. (He takes off his glasses) I'm trying to sleep.</p><p>Mary gets up and puts her shoes back on. She's very excited. </p><p>Mary: I'll be outside. (She goes)</p><p>Frank: (To Charley) if Mary can do it--</p><p>Charley: Go, if you want to go.</p><p>Frank turns to him and touches his face.</p><p>Frank: Why'd ya run out like that?</p><p>Charley: I didn't want to sing.</p><p>Frank: You could've just said.</p><p>Charley: They wanted to hear you and you wouldn't play unless--</p><p>Frank: I was just joking, you could've just said no. You looked so saaaaaaad. So saaaaaaad. I hate seeing you sad (he kisses him) I lovvveeee seeing you sing. </p><p>Upset, Charley shoves him, hard, away, and turns away. Frank laughs, gets up and goes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, they sit in some seedy restaurant. Mary and Frank look particularly awful, but Charley looks a different sort, Gussie looks great, but everyone in the restaurant is staring at her, starstruck. The waitress is taking their order and has gotten to Gussie, she can barely get words out.</p><p>Waitress: You- You- uhm. What would you like- uh- ma'am.</p><p>Gussie: Just eggs and toast.</p><p>Waitress: Would you like… uh.. bacon with that?</p><p>Gussie: No. Can I have fruit?</p><p>Waitress: Yes, ma'am, of course, ma'am.    How would you like your eggs?</p><p>Gussie: Poached.</p><p>Waitress: Yes, ma'am. (She goes, very very giddy)</p><p>Gussie: Well.</p><p>Frank: Very sweet.</p><p>Charley: Happen to you a lot, Gussie?</p><p>Gussie: Yes, often, Charles. </p><p>Frank: It's very sweet to see.</p><p>Gussie: Isn't it. It makes me very happy.</p><p>Mary: I wish they served alcohol here.</p><p>Charley: I have a flask. </p><p>Mary: You're kidding.</p><p>Charley: (he takes it out and hands it to her) Am I?</p><p>Mary takes a swig from it and then hands it back.</p><p>Mary: He is. (To the others) Water. (Everyone chuckles)</p><p>A bit later, another waitress shows up and comes over, holding a copy of the Musical Husbands program.</p><p>Gussie: Oh, my.</p><p>Waitress2: I, uh, ran home when I heard you were here.. Ms Carnegie umm. I'm such a fan of your work--</p><p>Gussie: Absolutely dear (Charley hands her a pen) Now, I will sign it. But I think you should also let these two men sign it as well. (Nodding at Frank, which makes the waitress's eyes brighten) Franklin Shepard</p><p>Frank: And Charley--</p><p>Gussie: It'll make it worth more when you eventually pawn it (she laughs and hands the pen to Frank, who signs it, and then hands it over to charley, who signs it)</p><p>Waitress 2: oh, thank you so much. Thank you. I saw it 5 times. I'm in awe.</p><p>Gussie: I hope you come to my next one.</p><p>Waitress 2: I hope I get the chance to see it.</p><p>She rushes off. They all exchange looks. </p><p>The first waitress comes with their food. Gussie barely eats hers, Mary is normal, Frank wolfs his down, and Charley eats a little faster than Mary.</p><p>Mary: I think this is the first time I've seen you eat a meal since we got here.</p><p>Charley: Because it is.</p><p>Mary: Ah, I gotta try whatever crazy diet you're on.</p><p>Charley: It's called chronic stress, deary.</p><p>Gussie: I love Chicago.</p><p>Frank: You've been?</p><p>Gussie: Many times. I've had a couple of shows do tryouts here, of course, but I also had a honeymoon here. </p><p>Frank: Ah, well we can have ours here.</p><p>Silence. Frank shuffles around in his pockets and pulls out a ring. Charley and Mary are both completely frozen. People start to stare, some cheering.</p><p>Frank: I know it's not very glamorous, but Gussie, this place matters so much to me, and you matter so much to me. Would you marry me?</p><p>Charley and Mary are both trying not to scream. Everyone in the room is giddy except for those.</p><p>Gussie: I will.</p><p>The entire restaurant cheers except for Mary and Charley, both so stunned. Mary forces a smile and Charley just stares, almost in awe. </p><p>Gussie and Frank kiss, to oohs and ahhs and squeals. Charley looks like he might pass out. Mary forces a cheer and elbows Charley to do the same, which he does, very very half heartedly.  </p><p>People start to crowd around the table to offer their congratulations. Charley takes his wallet out and slaps down a handsome wad of cash, Mary does the same, then they both go. They get out of the restaurant and Charley is near hyperventilating.</p><p>Mary: What the fuck was that? Did you know he was going to do that?</p><p>Charley: No!</p><p>Mary: Oh my god. (She pulls Charley into a hug) Oh my god.</p><p>Charley: I can't believe him. I can't believe this. (He nudges her away) See that chunk of concrete? Think you could lift it? Smash my head? Wake me up? No, no, this has to be a very long practical joke.</p><p>Mary: I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this. </p><p>Charley: I'm going to cry. I'm quite literally going to start crying. </p><p>Mary: Come on, let's- let's walk. Let's- I don't know.</p><p>They both go off. </p><p>It is the hotel, some many hours later. Mary is brushing her hair, dressed nicely, at the table.. Charley is sitting on the floor next to her, also dressed nicely. They both look obscenely unhappy, dull, dead, miserable.</p><p>Frank and Gussie are by the beds, both dressed up and looking fabulous. They're very happy. Obscenely happy, bright, lively, joyful. </p><p>Gussie: (too happy to be mean) Mary would you like a spritz of perfume? It's very nice. </p><p>Mary: No thank you.</p><p>Gussie: Charley?</p><p>Charley: what? I have cologne.</p><p>Gussie: I'm just teasing. (She kisses Frank) Please please please show me off, I love to be shown off.</p><p>Frank: Of course. (He kisses her) I love you (he calls to Mary) Don't get too drunk. (He looks at his watch) We've got to go find a cab.</p><p>Gussie: oh, no, I've got a car and a driver. For all four of us, actually. Isn't that sweet? </p><p>Frank: Oh, thank you.</p><p>Gussie: Consider it a surprise.</p><p>Frank: I love you.</p><p>Frank and Gussie go, gesturing for Mary and Charley to come along.</p><p>Charley: (as they walk out) This has been the worst 4 days of my life.</p><p>Mary: So far. So far.</p><p>Charley: Here's to hoping we stop on the tracks at just the right time? (They lock pinkies) And to us. (They go into the elevator)</p><p>It's a couple of hours into the party. It is, in fact, very expensive. Frank and Gussie are NEAR Charley and Mary, but crowds have swamped Gussie and Frank, who are excitedly telling everyone they meet about their engagement, while Charley and Mary are mostly being ignored.</p><p>Charley: it's almost a relief.</p><p>Mary: We could ruin it. Get drunk.</p><p>Charley: It's embarrassing enough that I showed up.</p><p>Finally the crowds around Frank disperse, or rather, he leads them to Charley.</p><p>Frank: You all remember Charley Kringas? Right? We work together, as you all know I'd hope. (Charley gives an awkward wave) This is his wife Evelyn. </p><p>Mary: Hi, I'm Evelyn.</p><p>While all these people are now standing around Charley, not a single one is looking at him. Oh the power of intense, sudden, collective waves of guilt. If Charley's soul wasn't crushed, he'd have a smug grin. Mary grins for him, grabbing onto his arm.</p><p>Mary: My husband never ever talks about highschool, ever. I'd love for some stories, surely you were all just great friends. (That almost makes Charley laugh) Please, please tell me. I'd love to hear it.</p><p>There are mumbles of stuff, people get distracted, but one guy comes up to Charley and shakes his hand.</p><p>Charley: Adam Russin. Good to see you.</p><p>Adam: Good to see you made it through, Charley. I never thought you were that bad of a kid (he sulks off, embarrassed)</p><p>Frank comes over and hands Charley and Mary each a drink.</p><p>Frank: Charley, you're allowed to initiate conversations, you know that?</p><p>Charley: No.</p><p>Suddenly, someone speaks on the loudspeaker: Everyone! Everyone! Come gather-- (they all do) our second little event today, and yes, I'll let you get back to talking and socializing and meeting each other's partners soon, let's all hear what has become of everyone in the class of '55</p><p>People are passed the microphone. Everyone proudly describes their accomplishments. This is a rich private school and a small class at that, and most the men got their companies from their daddies, they're all CEOs and presidents of the boards or wealthy entrepreneurs, and most the women married into more wealth. Not a single soul is unsuccessful. </p><p>The mic gets to Frank.</p><p>Frank: I'm Franklin Shepard, yes that nerdy little valedictorian, and I am uh, well I'm a composer of two Broadway shows, three movies, and a couple of television shows, I have two Tonys and a Grammy, and tomorrow I have to fly to California to work on the movie adaption of one of my musicals. (people are impressed, Frank grins and hands it off to Charley)</p><p>Charley holds it for a long while, looking at the people who stare at him, many of which look away when they recognize him. Mary and Frank exchange looks.</p><p>Charley: I'm Charley Kringas. I'm a Lyricist. I have won no rewards for my work, and personally I think most my career has been spent making shit. my life is generally terrible, and I'm glad that I can feel the guilt some of you feel, however, I should be the first to admit, you were all right. (He hands the mic back to Frank and then goes off)</p><p>Everyone is stunned. Quiet. Frank awkwardly passes the microphone back to the person hosting the event. Nothing is said, people return to socializing, this time a lot quieter, shocked. There are whispers of "I didn't even know he was still alive" and "He looks awful" and "I can't believe he even came." Mary goes and gets herself another drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charley leaves the venue and lights a cigarette, he sits down on the steps and smokes, closing his eyes. A long time passes, at least an hour. Charley is still just sitting, staring up at the sky. It is cold, he should probably go inside. But he will not. He is most disappointingly joined by Gussie, who takes a seat a few feet away.</p><p>Gussie: Frank sent me.</p><p>Charley: Naturally.</p><p>Gussie: (shivering) Those assholes are richer than the ones I went to school with.</p><p>Charley: Frank was a scholarship, I was kid of a teacher.</p><p>Gussie: Naturally. </p><p>Charley: Odd to see you talking to me.</p><p>Gussie: I don't know how I'm expected to make conversation with people I've never met and who I've never heard of.</p><p>Charley: You're supposed to just talk up Frank. (He takes off his coat and gives it to her) That's the goal of things.</p><p>Gussie begrudgingly puts it on, too cold to say no. She looks very odd in it.</p><p>Gussie: I wish Evelyn had come, she's much more fun to talk to.</p><p>Charley: I'm sorry.</p><p>Gussie: It is all alright, Charley. All alright.</p><p>Charley: I will have to apologize for embarrassing him. </p><p>Gussie: I don't think he really cared. </p><p>Charley: You never know. (Charley is... Hurt, he desperately wants someone to talk to. Probably not Gussie, but he takes it anyway) The entire world has decided to curse me. I've not had a single good interaction even once in.. a week.</p><p>Gussie: Ah. </p><p>Charley: I don't know how I'm sticking together. By all logic I should've completely fallen apart by now. I feel like I am falling apart-- have you ever wrapped a cut apple in cellophane? That's how I feel. I just want to lay here and freeze to death.</p><p>Gussie is confused and sorta shocked by this openness. She scoots over and pats his shoulder. Charley collapses in tears and out of obligation, she grabs him.</p><p>Charley: I can't do this anymore. I can't live my life like this. I'm tired of there being something wrong with me. I am tired of feeling out of balance.</p><p>Gussie nudges him away and looks at him.</p><p>Gussie: (unsure completely what to say) Charley, you don't like me, and I don't like you. But I think- I think (so unbelievably at a loss for words) I think you should keep doing it. I mean what else is there to do? </p><p>Charley: I don't know.</p><p>Gussie: Exactly. If you can't think of it, well surely it's part of the equation. (She stands up and hands him back his jacket, which he uses to wipe his eyes) You'll be okay, Charley. I'm so sure of it. (She rushes inside, feeling awkward and uncomfortable)</p><p>Charley puts his coat on and takes out another cigarette. He doesn't light it, just twirls it in his fingers. Frank enters, and takes a seat next to him. Charley doesn't look at him.</p><p>Frank: Gussie says you need to talk to me.</p><p>Charley: I'm alright.</p><p>Frank: Oh, alright. This was a bad night, I really do just hate all those people. They're just as terrible as they were 15 years ago.</p><p>Charley: Is Mary okay?</p><p>Frank: She's fine. She's not even that drunk. </p><p>Charley: We're leaving for California Monday, I know. But I'm not going.</p><p>Frank: Charley-</p><p>Charley: I'll come the week after, I need some time to recover.</p><p>Frank: (angry) Okay. </p><p>Charley looks at him and almost breaks again, but he stops and decides to try to handle it calmly. Frank can tell something is very wrong but can't find the words to ask</p><p>Charley: Frank, I think I- I think there's something wrong with- nevermind. I don't know what's wrong with me.. </p><p>Frank: What? Man, if I were you? I would've beat those guys heads open with the microphone. You were restrained. It was hilarious. Everyone in that room looked so put down by it. </p><p>Charley says nothing. Frank shifts.</p><p>Frank: Anyways, Gussie is just getting her coat but we're all going. It's a snooze in there.</p><p>Charley: I'd imagine. (He stands up) I'm going to the hotel and getting my things but I'm going to see if I can catch an early flight.</p><p>Frank: Charley, noo. Come on, man--</p><p>Charley: Frank-</p><p>Frank: I brought Gussie to see your parents.</p><p>Charley: what?</p><p>Frank: Well, they met Beth, and they're getting old and they matter a lot to me-- it was when you and Mary disappeared.</p><p>Charley: (totally defeated) Good for you.</p><p>Frank: Oh. I was worried you'd be upset.</p><p>Charley: Nope. (He goes)</p><p>Frank sighs, sits back and watches the sky. A few moments later, Mary and Gussie come out, and all three head to the car.</p><p>Frank: Charley snatched a cab. He wants to take an early flight home.</p><p>Gussie: Oh, you're joking. Poor thing.</p><p>Mary: Charley is Charley. What can you do?</p><p>Frank: Nothing much, nothing much at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed this! I wrote this a while ago and debated posting it because its.. script and also upsetting.  I wish the detail of Charley's dad being a music teacher ever made it into a finished version of the script.<br/>I like exploring dynamics and I love Gussie and Charley being begrudgingly with each other.<br/>I think Charley's entire thing is that he stays by franks side for as long as he does because Frank has a perfect balance of making Charley feel talented and good and also making him feel worthless and second rate. I think what we see in FSI is the impact of that. Really healthy, no doubt?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>